Journal
by Knightm
Summary: Future-fic, alternate time line, about thirty-five years into the future. TW's new movie inspired me and I decided to give Clark Kent twelve kids to contend with.


****

Note: This is a transcript/script dialog it is not your traditional story. I know a lot of people don't like this style of story telling but it is what I'm most comfortable with.

****

Summary: Future-fic, alternate time line, about thirty-five years into the future. 

TW's new movie inspired me and I decided to give Clark Kent twelve kids to contend with, he is attempting to record in his journal a fact about each child and we get to see a glimpse of a normal day in his shoes. Lex & Clark are still friends and adversaries all at the same time. 

Also I borrowed a book from the library called "The Ultimate Guide to the Man of Steel" by Scott Beatty and this is where I read about Torquasm-Vo, "Theta" state. 

All disclaimers apply.

****************************************************************************************************

****

Journal

(Clark talking to himself as he sets up the voice activated video camera.)

(Out loud)

Begin recording video journal…month October…Year 2037…by Clark Kent…

OK … that's all programmed in…here we go…

****

(Looking into the camera)

This is my journal entry for my fiftieth birthday…

****

(Trying to fathom the thought)

Jeez… fifty…I'm already fifty…

Unbelievable how quickly tomorrows' come … once you past twenty-one.

It's funny. I've been a journalist most of my life and wrote about everyone, even my alter self in the third person version, but I never sat down and wrote a page on the day in the life of just plain old Clark Kent. 

The skin I'm most comfortable in.

I've never even…written about my parents… friends, wife… or for that matter any of my children.

OK… **(Rubbing his hands together and thinking at this age he should start with some wisdom or humor.)**

I'll start with a bit of wisdom…

****

(Thinking what did Lex preach to him once that made some sense.)

Hindsight is twenty-twenty … depending on your point of reference…mmhm…

****

(Thinking Lex has a lot of issues I better stick to what I know.)

Scrap that line…so much for wisdom… 

****

(Looking up at the clock and sighing I got until three o'clock to finish this before the chaos starts.) 

How about…some humor.

****

(Peering into the camera and chuckling.)

There was this alien and he said to the other alien… how big is your te… Oooooh wait that was a dirty joke… Bruce told me that one.

Ah…lets forget the humor. 

****

(Pausing)

(Reflecting and getting serious)

When I was a teenager I resented my biological parents for casting me away.

Not understanding why, now I've come to grasp it was out of a great love for my well being that they did that.

It was nothing short of what I would do for my own children, so I'll start with the children.

****

Lois: Clark… what are you doing… I really could use your help cleaning out this kitchen cabinet.

****

Clark: I'll be right there.

****

Lois: Are you recording in your diary?

****

Clark: It's a journal Lois…

****

Lois: That's fine…I'll handle this myself, you just keep doing what ya doing.

****

Clark: OK …let's start again…

Begin recording from…" by Clark Kent"...

I'll start with the children of Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman.

****

Lois: (walking in and peering into the camera)

Hey… wait a minute!

You couldn't have had all of these kids with out me… 

Lois Lane-Kent a.k.a. mom…

No wait a.k.a. Super-mom…

That's better… and don't you forget it Clark Kent. **(Walking out)**

Clark: Ah… the wife.

****

Lois: The wife…!

****

(A wooden spoon came careening towards Clark head. He catches it in mid air.)

Clark: (looking into the camera)

It's good to be super with her around. 

She is… a whip!

****

(Yelling into the air)

Lois… the beautiful and adored wife. 

****

Lois: (yelling back) 

If you wanted a wife you should have married one…

I am your life long partner.

****

Clark: (laughing) 

Lois is tough and that's what I love about her, she feisty and challenging. 

She is definitely my equal. 

As my parents made it possible for me to have a normal childhood, she has made it possible for me to have a normal adult life. 

What I always wanted.

I am lucky in all things that are Clark Kent.

His reality made it possible for everything to be common in this crazy world I call home. 

Lois and I went into early retirement when we both won the Pulitzer for Superman's life story. 

The earnings from that piece of truth fiction left us financially well off. 

Where now we can concentrate on being a family. 

Lois still writes part-time for the Daily Planet and all Clark Kent has to do these days is be a family man to eleven screaming kids …and with one on the way. 

Superman on the other hand has his hands full on a daily basis, keeping Metropolis safe, and the world from danger. 

He's …got it easy. 

I do mange to keep both in check. 

So I guess I am a super-man in some respects other than the Man of Steel.

I've been married twenty-three years. 

Our first child Marta is twenty-one; she is studying to be a lawyer. 

She is… head strong to say the least, very much like her mother.

****

Lois: I heard that.

****

Clark: (in a lower voice) 

Like I said headstrong. 

We name her Marta, a form of Martha, for my beloved mother who I miss very much. 

She passed last year.

Marta inherited my ability of super hearing as Lois calls it.

Lois named all my abilities Super this or that…

****

(Yelling in the air)

But… I love the super reference sweetheart…

****

(Giving a thumb up into the camera).

Lois: I know because I… am so…. creative…

****

Clark: (rolling his eyes) 

Yes dear…

Then there's Jon he's seventeen and has super strength.

He wants to be an engineer. 

He is what he is, strong in more ways than physical. 

His strength is unshakable, and he is also the most humble. 

I named him after my dad Jonathan he is very much like him, dad past twenty-fours hours after mom did from a broken heart some say and… I would have to agree. 

They grew old together never leaving each other's side not even death pull them apart.

I miss them so much that it just… hurts my very core. 

****

(Choking up)

I ne…need… to stop. 

Stop recording.

****

Lois: (walking in)

I miss them to.

It's fine to hurt for them but then… you have to move on. 

Don't let it cripple you Clark, It's been twelve months…the kids and I are here for you…

****

Clark: **(with a half smile)**

How did you get so wise?

****

Lois: From watching my favorite person.

****

Clark: (smiling) 

Who me…

****

Lois: No silly… me.

****

Clark: (in shock) 

Wha...what…

****

Lois: Of course you…your so Smallville… you know that.

****

Clark: Is that a compliment or a diss?

****

Lois: (kissing Clark on the cheek) 

Whatever way you want to take it.

Go ahead and continue recording into your diary.

****

Clark: It's a journal.

****

Lois: Sure…. whatever… 

****

Clark: (speaking loudly)

Record video j-o-u-r-n-a-l

Ummm… I think I was on to Jo my fifteen year old. 

He has super speed and wants to be a teacher. 

For a kid with super speed he is very patient and slow moving at times. 

He has a knack for tardiness I don't know where he gets that from… 

****

(Frustrated)

He has another detention this week for being late to school… I have to talk to him about that.

I name him Jo after my biological father Jor-El.

****

Lois: Clark…what time is it?

****

Clark: Stop recording

It's twelve noon Lois… why?

****

Lois: Weren't you suppose to meet Lex today at noon.

****

Clark: Oh damn… I'm late…

****

(Clark super speeds through the house trying to get ready)

Wait a minute… he supposed to meet me here.

****

Lois: I knew that…just busting on you for being… t-a-r-d-y.

****

(Doorbell)

Clark: I'll make you pay for that one.

****

Lois: Promises, promises… plus I am pregnant.

I can tease without any repercussions; it's in the pregnant mother's handbook.

****

Clark: (thinking is there a handbook and opening the door looking bewildered at the thought)

Lex… It's always good to see you.

****

Lex: You to my friend … are you ok… you seem… a little lost.

****

Clark: It's called pregnant wife syndrome.

****

Lois: (yelling from the kitchen)

Pregnant life long partner syndrome.

****

Clark: (sighing heavily) 

I never win.

****

Lex: (laughing) 

How could you… she's a bit like Lana and a lot like Chloe and she bakes a mean apple pie like Martha did, no wonder you're tamed.

****

Clark: (being defensive) 

I don't think so.

****

Lex: Oh really…hey…what ever helps you sleep at night. **(Smiling)**

Clark: Don't start.

****

Lex: Sure… sure… but I've got to ask you… another child… what are you trying to do… repopulate the earth.

****

Clark: Funny…. 

****

(Trying to come up with a funny come back)

Just Metropolis!

****

Lex: **(grinning)**

Well at least you haven't loss your sense of humor.

****

Clark: That's all I got left with this gang.

****

Lex: I know Clark but you have got… to think of me.

****

Clark: What do ya…mean.

****

Lex: I am going to go broke, I've got to get birthday and Christmas gifts for all these kids.

Other wise I won't be there favorite uncle.

****

Clark: I doubt you'll ever go broke and if you do… anything hand made by you would be appreciated.

****

Lex: Hand made...ha…you're not from around here are you? 

****

(Taking notice of the camera)

Is this one of those video diaries.

****

Clark: Journal.

****

(Yelling) journal!

****

Lex: (with his palms up)

Woah…take it easy buddy…

****

Lois: (nonchalantly walking in) 

How is your latest love interest?

****

Lex: Love has nothing to do with it… but kind of you to ask.

She is out spending my money and making her public appearances seem real.

I have her taking acting and parenting classes to help her along.

In case I decide to…ah… marry her.

****

(Pausing)

I am really… looking for a super girl… to come along and change my life but with my luck she would have to be from another dimension to be real. 

Clark is the only one who found that type of girl.

****

Lois: **(raising her eyebrow)**

I'm a woman…

****

(Walking out of the room)

Lex: I guess my attempt at flattery failed.

****

Clark: **(changing the subject quickly)**

Well then how are the kids.

****

Lex: To be honest… I'm a lousy father.

Alex… now that he's officially an adult, he tells me exactly what I want to hear. 

He's shrewd and calculating, a chip off the old block.

****

Clark: I wouldn't exactly call you to cold and calculating.

****

Lex: I didn't say I was cold and calculating.

****

Clark: **(putting his foot in his month)**

Oh…sorry 

****

Lex: (looking at Clark wryly)

Lillie... I've spoiled her… gave her too much, she has no ambition.

****

Clark: Lex… she's only twelve.

****

Lex: **(thinking and your point is…)**

She just tolerates me for the things I can give her.

****

Clark: It's a phrase Lex… she'll grow tried of things and see you for what you are.

****

Lex: Cold and calculating, hmmm…Clark.

****

Clark: (looking pensive)

How's my namesake.

****

Lex: Ah… my favorite child who now wants to be called CJ.

****

Clark: Lex… you can't love one child more than the others.

****

Lex: I didn't say I love him more, just that he's my favorite.

****

Clark: Lex…really…you're kidding… right.

****

Lex: No… I'm not. 

That why I said I'm a lousy father. 

I do favor one child over the others.

****

Clark: Why?

****

Lex: He the only one of my kids that has told me the truth about his feelings toward me.

****

Clark: What truth?

****

Lex: It's funny he is so much like… you.

He's admirable and earnest. 

****

(Pausing)

At his sixth birthday party three weeks ago…

****

(Lex pause another moment)

He told me he hated me.

****

Clark: (in shock)

I never hated you Lex.

****

Lex: I know that.

****

(Both pausing)

Clark: Deep down he doesn't mean that.

****

Lex: He said he doesn't want to be a Luthor anymore, he wants to have a farm like his uncle Clark has. 

****

(Speaking sarcastically)

He also thinks I pick on our fashionable custom hero…Superman.

****

Clark: Well on that note, don't you?

****

Lex: (raising his voice a bit)

Superman is a threat to all humans. 

Just because you and Lois are friends with him Clark, doesn't make him a saint.

****

(Trying to justify his feeling)

He is trying to destroy me Clark, can't you see that.

Is everyone blind to Superman?

****

Clark: I doubt that… maybe he just thinks that you could handle your business adventures in a more up and up level.

****

Lex: (enraged)

Who the hell is he…?

****

(Lex stopping short and trying to regain his composure.)

I don't expect you to understand but in business you have to get your hands dirty in order to stay on top.

****

Clark: On top of what Lex!

****

Lex: (raising his voice again)

Superman is humanity biggest threat he will devour our world with his powers.

You need to tweak those glasses of yours… because if you can't see that… you are truly shortsighted!

****

Clark: **(angrily)**

No Lex! 

What I see is paranoia and calculating doom when it's not even there.

****

Lex: Fine… believe what you want.

****

(Slamming his fist on a table)

I will fight Superman tooth and nail to save my family, friends, and this planet from his suppression.

In this legend Clark I'm the hero…not Superman or any other resident alien on this earth.

I'm the only person with the means to protect earth from all these invaders; my destiny is to help the helpless and common people, like you Clark.

****

Clark: (annoyed at the remark)

I'm not helpless.

****

Lex: I'm not trying to insult you…

****

(Pausing a moment and thinking back)

Remember on your eighteenth birthday when I picked you up from school to take to your surprise party.

We were running late and fate took another chance to try to take me again.

Same bridge, same type of car, sixty miles per hour, pothole, barb wire…

I slammed into that damn bridge again… this time you were in the car with me.

My airbag never deployed but yours did. 

****

(Shaking his head in disbelief)

I was still alive…there was this green glow that surrounded us in the water.

You were unconscious in the passenger side. 

I knew I had to get you out.

I swam out and I ripped open your side of the car door and pulled you out and took you top side.

I don't know where that strength came from put I carried you to a dry spot and did CRP and mouth to mouth and when you came to… I finally saw everything clearly. 

I saw how you found the strength to save me the first time on that bridge. 

It's the same way I had the strength to save you…it was shear will power…mind over matter. 

And I saw you for what you really were…a human being… that was helpless… fragile. 

You made me see that. 

All this time I thought you were different but it was actually me… all a long.

****

(Pointing to himself)

I'm different… I have the power…

****

Clark: The power to what…

****

Lex: To be earth greatest hero.

The people of this planet can look to me to save them from what ever can harm them.

I… have the power to govern because I can't die..

I can laugh in the face of death and it can't take me.

****

Clark: Lex stop it… your talking like an extremist.

****

Lex: Not like an extremist… like an activist a ringleader, who sees through the eyes of hindsight and experience. 

I'm here to lead and fight for the human factor.

All these aliens and Meta-humans have got to cease to exist so that humanity can survive.

****

(Lex sounding like he is pleading with Clark to understand him.)

Clark, open your eyes… I've been telling you this for years now.

Stop being as naïve as when I first met you.

****

Clark: **(in antagonistic tone)**

I am neither helpless nor naïve.

****

Lex: **(taking a mental note that Clark isn't comprehending his logic or understanding where he is coming from.)**

No… you can't see it… but I will always be here to protect you Clark for your own good.

Superman is… our enemy. 

It's not in your nature to see him as I do.

****

Clark: Your right I don't see things like you do but I believe Superman made a decision to do good and help.

****

Lex: And believe me Clark I am here to do the same.

It all based on your point of reference.

You will understand this… years from now and see that I was right.

Your point of reference will change then.

****

Clark: Lex please… stop this.

****

(Both pausing)

Lex: I better go before we get into an argument that neither of us will win and ruin a perfectly good thirty-five year friendship.

****

Clark: Has it been that long?

****

Lex: I've been counting… what have you been doing?

****

Clark: Making sure it doesn't end … even if you are… a little out there.

****

Lex: That's what I like about you Clark, you see the virtue in everyone before their faults.

****

(Grinning at what Lex considers Clark's purity of heart.)

How about a favor… can we schedule a play date for Diana and CJ to visit the animals on the farm. 

CJ keeps saying, "The cows aren't going to feed themselves."

I don't know where he gets this.

****

Clark: (thinking of his father, knowing it was his dad's influence on young CJ, trying to keep him on the straight and narrow and hard work speech…priceless)

Haha… sure Lex…not a problem.

****

Lex: If only Superman could see me like you see me, I don't think we would ever have a problem.

****

Clark: Yeah but your not trying to kill me.

****

Lex: You're a friend he's not!

I'll leave you to your diary.

****

Clark: (rolling his eyes in frustration)

JOURNAL.

****

Lex: (in a playful tone and reaching for the rewind and play buttons)

Sure…sure can I see it?

****

Clark: (nervous)

No…! aah… like a dairy it's personal.

****

Lex: Diary… hmmm…

****

(Chuckling and raising his voice in his coolest drawl)

Good bye Lois!

****

Lois: (yelling back from the other room)

See you soon Lex.

****

Lex: I doubt she means that.

****

Clark: **(dryly)**

Am I the only one that's normal around here?

****

Lex: Probably…see you soon.

****

(Clapping Clark on the shoulder and walking out the door.)

Lois: (walking in)

You know he's certifiable… and why again do we keep Lex so close to us.

****

Clark: Lex has been a good friend to me all these years Lois.

He been there watching out for me.

****

Lois: You don't need watching out for!

He is trying to kill you.

****

Clark: He trying to kill Superman not me. 

He thinks Superman is his enemy not good old Clark Kent.

And… you always need friends to watch out for you.

It's funny years ago Lex once told me to keep your friends close and your enemies' closer.

****

Lois: Which is he.

****

Clark: He is my…old friend and Superman's pain in the neck nemesis. 

****

Lois: If he is such a good friend why didn't you ever tell him your secret when you were younger.

****

Clark: Because of why happen years ago.

Lex told me once that when he finds out how the kryptonite fell to this earth and if it brought anything or anyone with it he would destroy it for making him into a freak.

He's been trying all these years to gain back what he lost.

****

Lois: What's that.

****

Clark: His essence of being human.

****

Lois: You have got to be kidding.

****

Clark: (shrugging his shoulders)

Lex has a twisted sense of justice.

He feels that meta-humans and aliens will destroy the earth and the entire natural human race.

He believes he is the only one that can save humanity from what he calls the residents aliens on earth.

****

Lois: His doctrine of inference.

****

Clark: (grinning)

We all have different ways of handling right and wrong and we justify it differently too.

Maybe we are all here to keep it in balance, a pivot of sorts until we can figure out how to live together in peace.

****

(Pausing and lowing his head)

There is good in Lex, I've seen it… it's just misguided.

He needs me to be his friend and keep him close and closer in some respects.

****

Lois: **(kissing his forehead)**

You're more human than anyone I've ever known. 

Finish your diary **(Walking out)**

(Clark smirking and making himself comfortable and rubbing his face, thinking I want to finish this.)

Clark: Record

Which child was I up to… oh of course Kal? 

Kal is thirteen starting puberty and driving me crazy with all the sex questions.

I never remember asking my parents all of these questions at that age but I did develop late. 

****

(Remembering) Wait. I do remember that little problem I had when I was fifteen with heat vision and sex thoughts. 

Jeez… poor mom and dad how… did they manage?

****

(Pausing)

Well… if they got through it I am sure I can to.

****

(Baffled a bit)

Who am I fooling…?

Anyway… Kal he got my original name.

He's what Lois calls bullet proof/invulnerable.

Then there's Peter, he is eleven we named him after Pete Ross our long time friend.

Like Pete, Peter has the power of super breath because they both can talk forever and never run out of breath.

They are both naturals at it except when my Peter says freeze, he means it. It becomes below zero.

Xander is… let me see **(counting on his fingers)** he is ten, yes…ten.

He has the ability to fly.

I couldn't fly until my first year in college and this kid does it now.

It's hard to keep him grounded, he figures since he can fly he is "above all men" in his words.

He wants to be king of the world.

He got a little influenced by his namesake Lex but once I heard him say that…

I nipped it in the butt and that thought flew right out the window.

I wanted to make sure he doesn't turn out like his uncle.

Now for the quads they turned eight last week it was a birthday party that not even Superman could have controlled.

Each was allowed to invite eight friends times the quads equals thirty-two children going crazy plus all of our other kids and Lex's kids, Pete and Lana's kids, Chloe's kids. 

It was an army at war that day… I barely got out alive.

****

Lois: You think you had problems… try being pregnant and in charge of that army.

****

Clark: Wait a minute… you were in charge! 

What do you think I was doing!

****

Lois: You were crying Clark…

Crying like a baby…

****

Clark: Oh yeah that's right.

It was a monetary mental break down…I'm allowed you know.

****

Lois: Where was Superman when I needed him.

****

Clark: He was out to lunch like I should have been.

****

Lois: My pain is your pain mister.

****

Clark: Well the quads share all of my vision abilities.

Lara has heat vision, Lucy microscopic vision, Bruce x-ray, James telescopic vision.

Needless to say hide and seek is their favorite game.

Lois and I decided to runaway from their ninth birthday party.

I know we are cowards but you had to be there.

Oh…oh… wait I forgot why we named the names we gave them.

Lara for my biological mother, Lucy for Lois's sister, Bruce after Bruce Wayne a good friend and James after Jimmy Olsen.

Last but not least there is Diana…

What am I talking about there is another one on the way in seven months.

What were we thinking?

****

Lois: We weren't thinking.

****

Clark: **(smirking)**

Diana… is named after my dear friend Princess Diana of the Amazon nation.

She has the ability to… how can I put this… **(Thinking)** ummmm

****

Lois: **(yelling)**

To super self hypnotize herself.

****

Clark: Yes… that's it.

In the Krypton language it called Torquasm-Vo, she can actually get into a "Theta" state which is a totally mental realm.

I haven't even mastered this ability, it kind of embarrassing when I have to ask my six year old for advice on this technique.

She's quiet, always in deep thought… her best friend is CJ Lex's youngest son.

They are so much alike and she is so much like me.

Then there is the baby, number twelve… Lois and I have no idea what to name this child.

****

Lois: **(walking in and seating beside him)**

Don't worry Clark we will fine the perfect name.

How about Luke or Leia.

****

Clark: Oh great… are we doing our own Star Wars saga.

****

Lois: May the force be with us.

****

Clark: Corny **(smiling and kissing Lois)**

Lois: Mmmm…this is how… mmmm…we get… into trouble Clark.

****

Clark: (jumping off the couch and spreading his arms in a ridged circular motion)

This is my space… this is your space.

****

Lois: (pulling his arm)

Come here you… your space is my space as long as you're in my orbit spaceman.

****

Clark: You're a sucker for anything science fiction.

****

Lois: Oh that reminds me…they are going to show the old Lord of the Rings movies tonight.

Hey…how about the name Frodo…

****

Clark: I am not naming my child after a fictional character.

****

Lois: Fine…fine… how about we name the baby after someone real like Jo'nn the Martian or…after the Green Lantern or ummm… Flash.

****

Clark: We already have a kid named Jon and no way on Wally.

Can't we go with something simple…like uh… Tom for a boy and…

****

Lois: **(chiming in)**

Kristen or… Allison for a girl, that sounds real enough.

****

Clark: **(kissing Lois)**

I like that.

****

(Pausing)

Do you hear that?

****

Lois: (looking up at the clock)

It's three o'clock.

****

Clark: I hear more than twenty-two feet.

****

Lois: They brought friends… battle stations number one.

****

Clark: **(with a big grin on his face)**

This is a day in the life of Clark Kent… I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Stop recording.

****

(Both waiting by the door)

Hey…wait a minute…if I'm number one that means you're the captain.

****

(Pointing to himself) I'm the captain around here…

****

Lois: Ooooh really…sure Clark… you can be captain and in charge of all of them for the rest of the day.

I'll just go and monitor my station in the next room.

****

Clark: Nooooooo…

****

End

****

Disclaimer: I respect DC Comics characters and the WB Smallville show writers and their copyrights. My intentions are not to take anything from anyone. I just wanted to activate some of my dormant brain cells that have been lying low for awhile. I love the characters and want to have fun with them. All I am doing is making a story from what was already created. So take a chill pill. On that note please don't sue. I have nothing and nothing from nothing leaves you and me with nothing. Bottom line is, my net worth is zero.


End file.
